


Take a Risk

by Nerris



Series: Take a Risk [1]
Category: Original Story
Genre: F/F, New story and shit, wanted to work with these characters for a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerris/pseuds/Nerris
Summary: Jasper is trying to find humanity’s hiding spot, but her partner Carly is still shaken over the newest tragedy.





	Take a Risk

Jasper took a few steps forward, her feet heavy. Carly walked beside her, her eyes tired and wary.  
“This is pointless,” Jasper groaned, crossing her arms childishly.  
“No,” Carly turns to Jasper, “We found something to report. Besides, we’re almost back to the ship.” Jasper rolls her eyes and keeps walking, tugging a screen out of her pocket and throwing it in the air. It falls before floating back up to Jasper, moving with the girls as she walks. Jasper presses a finger on the screen and a light flickers. Jasper begins a log. 

“Log Date, 4-1-1-2. We’ve found practically nothing but wreckage, and a old logging device.”

“You press the button to record!”

“Don’t act like you’re a god for figuring that out. It’s human technology, any moron could’ve seen that feature.”

“You’re just mad I figured it out before you-”

“Stop it! I’m making a log!” 

Jasper hissed in frustration, but continued on calmly.

“We’re heading back to the ship. Captain Mai will not be happy about this.”

Jasper ended the log and sighed.

At least they were finally back at the ship.  
Jasper walked to the deck of the ship while Carly started it. Even Jasper couldn’t deny that it was a gorgeous day. Sunny, warm, bright. A perfect day for swimming. Jasper ran her fingers through her hair, breathing in the cool breeze. Carly walked up behind her, watching Jasper breathe for a moment. “Something you wanted to say?” Carly jumped at Jasper’s words. She didn’t know how she always could see someone behind her, but it never failed to scare Carly.  
Carly nodded sheepishly, her gaze focused on the grain on the floor of the ship's deck. Jasper saw her nod and paused. Carly seemed so...distant. This must be important.

Jasper turned to face Carly, causing the anxious girl to jump backwards. Jasper tugged on her sleeves before sighing. “We’ll be back on land soon. So let’s take this time to talk about what happened.” Carly followed Jasper to the bottom of the ship, were Jasper began moving the barrels around. Carly watched before staring at the box of useless human relics before tapping her fingers on the side of her thigh. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. Nobody’s found anything but human junk since we found this place.” Jasper grunted in agreement before opening a box and digging around inside it. She pulled out a necklace and handed to it Carly, her eyes half closed out of lack of sleep and boredom.  
“You can't blame yourself for what happened, Carly.” Jasper retreated to the deck, leaving Carly to stare at the necklace. It was a light pink starfish with tiny pearls embedded in it. Carly smiled sadly. She put on the necklace and a smile and walked up to the deck.

Jasper could see the port on the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> I love them. so much.


End file.
